The present invention relates to an improved flow-through adsorbent unit assembly for mounting in a receiver dryer of an automotive air conditioning system.
By way of background, adsorbent units are placed in receiver dryers of automotive air conditioning systems for the purpose of adsorbing moisture from the refrigerant. It is desirable that the adsorbent units occupy the entire cross sectional refrigerant path through the receiver dryer so as to insure complete contact between the refrigerant and the adsorbent for best moisture adsorption.